Une rencontre dans l'au-delà
by Panihi
Summary: Severus Rogue vient de mourir durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Sa montée dans l'au-delà sera l'occasion d'un tête à tête avec son ancienne meilleure amie, Lily Evans devenue Potter.[OS]


La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de mourir furent deux yeux vert émeraude. Bien que ce soit ceux d'Harry Potter, il y vit ceux de Lily. La rousse qu'il espérait retrouver dans l'au-delà et qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

Il savait qu'il risquait d'aller aux Enfers avec les autres Mangemorts. Cette solution ne le tentait pas vraiment , et de plus, ils avaient dû voir ou au moins deviner sa trahison.

Severus se sentit se détacher de son corps, comme aspiré, puis finit par arriver dans un vaste espace blanc. Il ne manquait plus que la foule vêtue de blanc ricana t'il.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit alors deux petits points qui avançaient vers lui. Il reconnut avec dégoût James-j'me-la-pète-Potter, un bras passé autour des épaules d'une belle rousse aux yeux verts. Ceux qu'il avait voulu revoir tant de fois.

Devant lui se trouvaient maintenant Lily Potter, anciennement Evans. La femme qu'il aimait au fond de lui et qu'il avait tant pleuré. Ainsi que James, son ennemi de toujours qu'il haïssait de tout son coeur.

Les deux avaient une expression détendue et bienveillante, quoique c'était certainement de la pitié pensa t'il avec dédain.

L'ancien Serpentard ouvrit la discussion, souhaitant arrêter toutes paroles pleines de condescendance :

-Votre fils ressemble à son père, plein de bravoure de Gryffondor et d'une navrante nullité en potion- ricana t'il.

-Nous avons tout vu-le coupa James Potter- et merci... merci de l'avoir protégé après tout ce que je t'ai fait à Poudlard. J'étais stupide de faire ça et aveuglé par le fait que tu sois Serpentard et en plus proche de Lily. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, et je pense que mourir m'y a aidé. Tu sais ça fait prendre de la maturité -ironisa t'il devant un Rogue médusé. Je ne pense pas que tu les acceptera mais je te présente mes excuses -le brun à lunettes grimaça tandis que l'autre ouvrait la bouche pour parler. - Mais je pense qu'il vaut lieux que tu t'explique avec Lil's. Mais pas trop longtemps ! enfin le temps qu'il faudra- acheva t'il sous le regard noir de sa femme. Il se retourna et partit en criant par dessus son épaule qu'il ne lui laissait pas SA femme pour l'éternité.

Lily, mal à l'aise, lui proposa d'aller s'assoir sur un rocher un peu plus loin.

-Merci... James te l'a déjà dit mais merci d'avoir aidé l'Ordre- commença t'elle.

-Tu l'as vu je ne l'ai pas fait pour eux.-lui répondit le maître de potions.

Il se retrouvait, adolescent ne viulanr qu'une chose, qu'elle lui parle. Mais maintenant que Lily était devant lui il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il y avait à la fois tellement de choses à lui dire mais qu'il n'oserait jamais formuler à voix haute. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire comme avant, ni lui demander de laisser tomber Potter et da bande de lions pour redevenir amis. Retrouver l'amitié de la rousse signifiait accepter les Gryffondors, nés-moldus et autres personnes qu'elle appréciait. Restait à voir s'il était prêt !

-Tu aurais pensé aller les rejoindre aux Enfers? -demanda Lily d'un ton gêné, interrompant ses pensées.

-Tu aurais préféré ?-lui répondit t'il d'une voix amère, énervé d'une telle question.

-Bien évidemment que non! je ne veux de ça pour personne, je me demandais seulement si tu aurais voulu aller avec tes amis Serpentards-protesta t'elle.

-Mes "amis les Serpentards " ont sûrement appris ce que j'ai fait, alors non, je n'ai et n'ai eu aucune envie de mourir une deuxième fois ! je suis seul, encore une fois !- s'énerva l'ancien vert et argent.

-Comment ça"encore une fois"? Tu veux parler de la cinquième année ? Tu sais que ça m'avait blessée. J'ai toujours été fière d'être à la fois moldue et sorcière, tu l'as toujours su. Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me traiter de ça- dit-elle, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux.

-Il m'avait attaqué ! j'étais juste furieux et je me suis excusé ! et évidemment que je parle de la cinquième année ! je me suis vengé sur la première personne venue sans penser ce que je disais. Et tu sais très bien que je t'avais déjà perdue à ce moment là !-s'écria t'il, furieux- Tu rejettais mes amis, tu rejettais mes actes et mes fréquentations ! Tout ! Et maintenant encore tu m'en veux. Alors que tu as toujours fini par tout pardonner à Potter et tes autres amis. Tu m'en voulais de m'éloigner de toi alors que tu mettais de la distance entre nous. Tu me reprochais d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place quelque part ! D'avoir enfin un autre statut que celui de paumé ami avec la parfaite Lily Evans! Et tu m'en as voulu de chercher encore à inventer des potions quand tu n'avais plus le temps. Tu m'en as voulu de tout ça, tu t'éloignais de moi, tu restais de plus en plus avec les Gryffondors. Tu me reprochais de ne plus te voir, alors qu'au fond de toi tu ne voulais plus vraiment. Et moi, je compensais le manque en m'intégrant avec les autres Serpentards. Et encore aujourd'hui tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'on soit de nouveau amis mais ce que je me demande, c'est si toi tu veux et si moi je suis prêt. Maintenant à toi de voir.

Il avait parlé d'un ton plein d'amertume, ne pensant pas un instant que Lily allait comprendre et que leur amitié repartirai de plus belle. Il se leva et partit, regrettant d'avoir ainsi dit tout ce qu'il pensait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne vit pas l'air perdu de Lily devant ce flot de paroles, ni la larme couler sur sa joue. Ils ne se comprenaient plus, trop d'eau avait coulé sur les ponts depuis l'époque de leur amitié. Seul le temps pourrait guérir ces blessures et raviver une possible amitié.

 _Hello! merci d'avoir lu cet OS sur la montée au ciel de notre metit Rogue:)_ _à bientôt !_


End file.
